The present invention relates to a protective pad for use in clothing, especially clothing intended to protect a human body against cuts or other injuries from chain saws or other sharp, mechanized tools. The protective pad includes a plurality of fabric layers and is intended primarily for use as an insert in a garment.
Various constructions for pads or fabrics that are purported to provide protection against chain saws and other sharp, mechanized tools have been tried. As of the filing date of this application, the U.S. Forest Service, pursuant to their August 1982 report titled "Chain Saw Chaps Redesign" (publication no. ED & T 9102), uses and recommends a protective pad comprised of two layers of style 352 woven Kevlar.RTM., two layers of needlepunched Kevlar.RTM., and two outside layers of Cordura nylon, wherein the woven and needlepunched Kevlar.RTM. layers are arranged so that they alternate (Kevlar.RTM.is the trademark of E. I. du Pont de Nemours for their aramid fiber). The 1982 Forest Service Report also mentions that 2 and 3 layers of a "Kevlar/Nylon Raschel Knit" were tested, but that these samples did not receive favorable ratings. Additional commercially available protective pads include one consisting of at least six layers of warp knit polyester (available from Engtex under the product names "Swedepro" and "Stihl") and another one consisting of seven layers of warp knit nylon (available from Elvex Corp. under the product name "Prolar"). U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,342 discloses a protective pad made from a warp knit fabric, the two layers of which are interconnected by pile threads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,956 discloses a protective pad made from a composite fabric comprised of at least two superposed fabric layers which are interwoven into a single layer along spaced, substantially parallel strips.
As the speed and cutting strength of chain saws and other sharp, mechanized tools has increased, however, a need has arisen for a lightweight, flexible protective pad which provides improved protection.